Study Date
by Ap-titude
Summary: One Shot, requested by Winter94. Emily tutors Hanna for an exam which start out as a study session but turns into a make out session.


**One Shot requested by Winter94. I hope you like it and any more prompts any one has leave them down below!**

* * *

"Em do we have too?" I whined, dragging out the word for effect as

"Yes." Emily replied nonchalantly as she dropped the text books onto the bed next to me.

Ugh why. "Can't we watch a movie or something instead" I looked at Emily with a hopeful smile

"No, Hanna. You need to study for this test" She replied as she organised the textbooks to the right pages.

"But Em" I whined again, hoping to ware her down with my constant whining

"No buts, Hanna. You need to get a good grade on this test otherwise you're not going to pass this class."

"Who even needs Physics? Who cares how things move, they just do." I let out a sigh and adjusted the pillows behind my back so I was sitting slightly more propped up.

I heard Emily let out a soft giggle at my reply and I couldn't help but smile knowing I'd made her smile. She looked at me and smiled and my heart did that stupid thumping thing that it always does when Emily smiles at me. Or even just looks at me.

She adjusted her position so she was lying on her stomach, a little in front of me, with the books open in front of her.

"Come on, there's not that much to learn, and when you get it then we can watch a movie, deal?"

"Deal?" I grinned. That's my Emily. She always knows what to say.

I watched as the flicked through the book to her notes. She started to talk to me about Forces or something but I stopped listening after a few seconds and instead started focusing on her. She moved her hands as she tried to explained things which I thought was cute. I thought everything about Emily was cute really. I looked at her skin, it was tanned and smooth and there wasn't a spot or blemish in sight. She ran her hands through her long dark tresses when she couldn't work out how to explain something, and she would bite her lip as she tried to concentrate.

"Hanna"

"Hanna!" A voice called

"Hmm what?" I snapped out of my trance. Shit did she just catch me staring at her?

"Are you listening?" She looked at me with those brown eyes and I nearly went into another trance

"Yeah kinda, sorry" I apologized, "I sorta went into a bit of a trance."

She smiled. There goes my heart thumping as usual. "Well maybe if you paid more attention on studying rather than looking at me we'd be getting somewhere" She winked and turned back to her notes. Did Emily Fields just wink at me? I think i'm going to have a heart attack. I couldn't stop the blush from spreading up my face and I decided to save myself any more embarrassment and study.

After 2 hours of solid studying I think I finally understood it. Sort of. Emily was currently firing questions at me to test my knowledge.

"What does Q stand for?"

"Charge"

"What are forces measured in?"

"Newtons"

"What is velocity?"

"The speed in any given direction."

Emily smiled and shut the book. Correct. We're all done here, you should be able to pass the test no problem.

I grinned and changed position so I was lying on my stomach next to Emily. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Em."

"It's no big deal Han" She blushed and looked down at her hands which I thought was adorable.

I placed my hands on top of hers. "No it is, to me anyway. You're the only person who helps me study. Sure Spencer does but she usually gives up after 5 minutes of me complaining. But not you, Em. You made sure I studied so I passed, no one cares about me like you do . So thank you. Not just for helping me study but for always being the one I can count on."

She blushed even more and looked away again. I reached out and used my fingers to tilt her head back up to meet my eyes.

"You're welcome Hanna. I'd do anything for you, you know that. I love you" She held my gaze and we sat like that for a minute, just looking at each other before she rolled off the bed to put her books away .

My heart was doing that stupid thumping thing again from being so close to her and looking into her eyes like that. She stood with her back to me at my desk, putting her books back into her bag. I had a sudden burst of confidence and crossed the room.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look at me and smiled softly

"Hanna, whats wrong?"  
It's now or never I guess.

I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips against hers. It took her a moment to respond and when she did she placed her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. It sounds cliched but it was even better than I imagined, you know all that stuff you read about fireworks and stars? Kissing Emily was like lips were soft and tasted like strawberry and moved in perfect sync with mine. I sighed into the kiss and I felt Emily smile against my lips before she pulled away.

"Hanna?" She questioned, her eyes searching my for any hint of explanation or regret.

"Yes Emily?" I asked sweetly with a smirk on my face

"What was that? Why-" Before she could reply I leaned back in and placed a quick peck on her lips to silence her.

"I really like you Emily. I have for ages, and I couldn't spend all this time with you when I couldn't kiss you. It was killing me."

She smiled down at me again and her eyes twinkled. "You really like me?"

"Yes. I really, really, like you."

A grin escaped onto her face and she pecked me on the lips. "I Really like you too, a lot. I have for ages."

I smiled at the revelation and pulled her into a hug.

"Hanna?"

I pulled away, "Yeah?"

She took my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend.?"

The smile on my face got impossibly bigger and I pulled her in for another kiss.

"So how about that movie?" She suggested, pulling away.

"Definitely. I want to watch a movie with my girlfriend." I smiled at the word and so did Emily. Girlfriend. Emily Fields was my girlfriend. I liked saying that.

"I'll go get snacks" She headed out the room as I got the dvd ready. When she returned she placed the drinks and popcorn down on my bed side table and sat on the bed. Sensing an opportunity. I pounced onto her, straddling her hips and pinning to the bed. I lent down to meet her lips and my fingers threaded through her dark locks. She sighed as her hands roamed my body, down my sides and came to rest at the small of my back, pulling my body impossibly closer. I felt her tongue brush against my bottom lip and granted her access. I nipped at her bottom lip and I heard a small moan escape her mouth. My body was on fire and it felt like her hands were everywhere. Her fingers brushed the exposed skin at the hem of my top and they made their way up my back. After 20 minutes of making out I pulled away and she sighed at the loss of contact.

I smiled down at her and she smiled back up

"What?"

"Nothing, I said. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am." She pulled me down into another kiss, the dvd menu still on the screen. It stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
